Presently, the intelligent central control setting is the common vehicle apparatus and is also the major adverting appeal of the high level vehicle for consumers. However, various function recording menus of the present central control system of the vehicle has not achieved the standard of customization and still uses the shared setting with other users. In addition, users still have to use the key to set up the intelligent central control setting, which is not convenient for use.
Moreover, although the face recognition technology has been commonly used in camera control and identity recognition, it hasn't been commonly used in vehicle.